


Be My Baby

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Kinda, Mentions of past Xavier/Montana, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: You’re on your way back to your cabin, when you hear something strange in the woods.





	Be My Baby

“Going off to fuck your boyfriend, Y/N?”

You turned to glare at Montana, one hand splayed across the door. “No. Why, you jealous?” You grinned when you saw how Montana’s face darkened.

Montana waved a hand carelessly, shooing you away, “Honey, he’s all yours now.”

You crossed your arms, “Well, you don’t have to worry, because he’s not my boyfriend. Although he is a good fuck,” you grinned, as Montana shot you a smirk back.

“Oh, I know. Have fun!”

You rolled your eyes once more, and bid Brooke and Montana goodnight, as you headed back to your cabin.

You loved Montana almost as much as you loved Xavier, but sometimes you idly wondered if she really was jealous of you and Xavier. He was your boyfriend, you two making it official a couple of weeks before heading to Camp Redwood, but you didn’t want to say anything in fear of hurting Montana’s feelings, even though by the time you two had met, her and Xavier were long over, combined with the fact that she was dating Trevor now.

Pondering on your thoughts, you suddenly stopped in your tracks as you heard a branch snap close to you.

You had been on high alert ever since Nurse Rita had all told you about Mr Jingles a couple of nights ago. 

You remembered cuddling closer to Xavier in the moment, practically jumping on his lap, with him soothingly rubbing circles onto your back, chuckling into your ear. “You scared, baby? Don’t worry, I’m here to protect you.” He discreetly pressed light kisses on the back of your neck all night, and the two of you agreed to meet up later in the night for… some, uh, camp-unapproved activities.

You blushed as you remembered Xavier clapping a hand over your mouth to stifle your loud-ass moans as he pounded into you without hesitation.

You were torn out of your thoughts once more as you heard a leaf crackle this time, even closer than before.

Scared now, you started to take off in the direction of your cabin, heart pounding through your chest.

You heard someone behind you, keeping up in steady pace, and your breaths got shallow as you wondered if this was Mr Jingles.

Making a sharp turn, you hid behind a tree, and heard whoever it was run right past you, it being too dark to see who.

You exhaled in relief, as you pressed a hand to your chest, feeling your heartbeat start to slow.

“Y/N.”

You screamed, and a hand quickly slapped over your mouth as whoever it was pushed you against the tree you were leaning against, body pressed against yours.

The voice chuckled as you saw who your pursuer finally was, their face shining under the moonlight.

You pushed back against Xavier’s broad chest and resisted the urge to kick him in the dick. “Are you FUCKING kidding me?!,” you whisper-yelled at him.

Xavier was still catching his breath, half from chasing you and half from laughing so hard.

“I’m-I’m sorry Y/N, but you should’ve seen your face!” He said, still laugh maniacally.

“Laugh all you want, but you scared the SHIT out of me. That was so not cool Xavier!”

Xavier stopped his laugh, a smirk still present on his handsome face. “Aww, I’m sorry baby. Let me make it up to you?” He said seductively, rubbing his hands reassuringly on your shoulders.

You crossed your arms, still kinda pissed at him. “How?”

He merely smirked at you once more, and dropped to his knees, kissing your thighs, and burrowing his face under your skirt.

You squealed, and grabbed a fistful of his bleached hair, the squeal turning into a moan as you licked a stripe up your cunt through your purple panties.

“Fuck, Xavier,” you whimpered, as he looked up at you, mirth in his eyes. He dipped a finger into your wetness, and you gasped, wanting desperately to be pounded by him immediately.

‘This wet for me already? Something tells me our chase got you a little excited.”

You blushed, as you looked away from him.

He stopped licking at your cunt. “Y/N,” he said, your eyes going back to him. “Tell me the truth. Did me chasing you make you wet?”

You threw your head back and moaned. “Yessss.”

He smirked and started pulling your panties down and off your legs. “Knew it. You’re my dangerous girl, aren’t you, baby?”

You nodded and gasped as he began lapping at your cunt once more.

Grabbing a leg, and hooking it over his shoulder, you moaned loudly as he dove into your pussy fully, rubbing his elegant nose against your clit as your juices covered his chin.

You could feel your orgasm starting to build up, and you grinded against Xavier’s face, as those beautiful, full lips of his latched onto your clit and started sucking hard.

“Oh, Xavier, I’m about to- “

You shouted as you came hard against your boyfriend’s face, still rutting desperately.

Xavier groaned against your pussy, the vibrations making you shiver in delight, as he licked up every single last drop of your cum, even wiping his chin and licking his fingers.

You moaned breathlessly, as he got up from his knees, kissing you.

“Mmm, can never get enough of that delicious pussy.”

You bit his lip, noses rubbing against each other as you whispered, “Let me return the favor.”

You pushed him lightly against the tree as you sunk down onto your knees and made quick work of his belt.  
After what seemed like forever of trying to get his pants down, you grinned as you finally got to that big cock that you loved so much.

Kissing the tip gently, you looked up at your boyfriend, knowing your innocent face, and big doe eyes must be a real turn on right now.

Indeed, he groaned and grabbed a fistful of your hair, “Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking hot.”

You took him into your mouth slowly, struggling not to choke. Before you two had started dating, you had heard humors from other girls at the aerobics studio that his cock had been big. But the first time you two fucked, you weren’t prepared for just how big it would be. Because it wasn’t just big. It was fucking MASSIVE.

Finally fitting him all the way down your throat, you began to bob your head up and down, moaning around his cock all the while doing so.

The vibrations from your moans had Xavier groaning, and you swore you never heard anything so sexy in your life. Truly, you still couldn’t believe how in the world you managed to score this beautiful, amazing man.

Xavier started to help you with your blowjob, shoving you down further on his cock by your hair still fisted in his hand.

“Fuck yeah,” Xavier gasped, and you could tell he was getting close to his orgasm. “God, you always look so good with my cock in your mouth.”

Giving him oral always managed to turn you on more than anything else, and you whimpered around his cock in your mouth as you felt your wetness dripping down your inner thighs.

“FUCK, Y/N!”

He came in your mouth, and you swallowed it all without hesitation.

Finally, you pulled off his cock, and he slumped down against the tree as you wiped off the dirt from your knees.

“You’re the best girlfriend in the world, have I ever told you that?”

You rolled your eyes earnestly, “Yeah, only when I blow you, and you eat my pussy, and you fuck me, and when we do ana- “

“Alright I get it,” Xavier grinned as you both helped each other up from the ground. 

He kissed you gently, as he said, “But it’s true.”

You nibbled a little on his bottom lip, feeling him get hard again already. “That was amazing and all, but after that scare I really, REALLY need you to fuck me until I can’t walk. Now.”

He grinned, pulling his jacket over your shoulders. “Alright then, let’s go,” preparing to run to his cabin with you.

“No,” you whimpered, squeezing his cock through his pants. “I can’t wait any longer. Here. Now.”

“Fuck,” Xavier whispered, reaching under your skirt to feel you again. His eyes widened, and he smirked as he said, “Sucking me off got you that wet?”

You nodded as you jumped onto him, arms around his neck, and legs wrapped around his waist, as he held you up by your thighs.

“Have I ever told you you’re the best girlfriend ever?”

“Xavier!”

“Alright, alright,” he grinned, as he kissed you deeply. “One good pounding, coming right up.”


End file.
